Venganza
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Tsukishima se entera de una mala costumbre de Kuroo que éste lamentará. [KuroTsuki] [BokuKono]


_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

Normalmente no le incomodaba compartir cama con Tetsuro cuando no era para hacer ciertas cosas necesarias bajo las cobijas (un tanto más agitadas que dormir), pero si hoy en particular pudiesen pasar de eso sería genial.

Tenía la barbilla del mayor clavada en el hombro y mucho peso recostado, por lo que su brazo se empezaba a adormecer muy rápido. Pasó a su mano no dominante el libro que leía echando una mirada hacia su novio, preguntándose si acaso esto era una forma sutil de Kuroo de decirle que estaba esperando por algo sexual, sin embargo, si esa era una nueva cara que pretendía ser sugestiva fallaba estrepitosamente. Se veía horrible, y se le notaba hasta Tohoku que le hacía mucha falta descansar; después de todo, apenas acabó la universidad se tuvo que zambullir directo al mundo laboral de tiempo completo, donde (como todo principiante común) debía comenzar trabajando mucho y ganando no tanto, mientras a Tsukishima todavía le faltaban ocho materias y una tesis para eso.

Se lo dijo, mas Kuroo alegó que ya lo había intentado pero que no lograba conciliar el sueño. El pelinegro le correspondió la mirada desdeñada con una sonrisa y le besó la línea del hueso de su mandíbula cuando Tsukki empujó hacia arriba el hombro en cuestión, a ver si Kuroo captaba. Éste no se quitó de atrás suyo, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura con las piernas a cada lado rozándose con las de él; al menos acomodó la cara más cerca del cuello del rubio para apoyarse en la curva de éste, con la parte de debajo del mentón y no con la punta.

Estaba mejor así, si ahora no llevara más de un minuto releyendo la misma línea porque la respiración de Kuroo se escuchaba muy fuerte por la cercanía y era una total molestia, además de su espantoso pelo afilado intentando metérsele en el ojo y la nariz. Se removió, pero el más bajo lo tenía bien agarrado sin ninguna intención de cederle el espacio que necesitaba.

Resopló cerrando su libro, con un dedo en medio para no perder la página.

— Ven aquí.

Kuroo se dejó acomodar en el regazo del rubio y que éste pasara los dedos por sus hebras carbón, rascándole el cuero cabelludo divinamente. Sorprendentemente tenía el pelo suave y los dedos de Tsukki no se enredaban, quizás porque esa misma mañana Tetsuro había usado el acondicionador comprado especialmente para él y casi lo escuchó ronronear de gusto.

Retomó la lectura sin detener los mimos, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta Tetsuro se durmió. Lo que no ignoró Tsukishima fueron los ronquidos que vinieron después; a veces el pelinegro hacía ruidos similares cuando dormía muy profundo, pero nada como esto. Esperó un poco a ver si se detenía y cuando pareció hacerlo volvió la vista a su libro, hasta que comenzó de nuevo, tan escandaloso e incesante que Kei estaba por apretarse cada oreja con las almohadas como siempre hacía el otro.

Debía estar fingiendo, así que le pidió que ya dejara de jugar o no pasaría la noche en ese cuarto, sin embargo Kuroo no respondió, al menos no con palabras, sólo con más ronquidos que se asemejaban a una moto en agonía. Tsukishima no tenía la paciencia más admirable de todas pero tampoco lo iba a tirar de la cama, no todavía, así que terminó dejando el libro en la mesita de noche y se inclinó viendo el rostro del mayor, llevando una mano a su nariz para apretarla con dos dedos; enseguida el ruido cesó y un leve siseo escapaba entre sus dientes por el esfuerzo de intentar tomar oxígeno de alguna parte. Kuroo acabó sacudiéndose y cuando el contrario pensó que despertaría simplemente se puso boca abajo entre sus piernas, apretando los muslos del blondo a cada lado de su cabeza como hacía con las almohadas.

¿Qué clase de absurdo acto inconsciente era ese? Resopló, soltándose de las garras ajenas para echarse al otro lado y le alcanzó sus dos almohadas, con las que de inmediato Tetsuro reemplazó sus flacos muslos. Por lo menos dejó de roncar, quizás había sido por la posición y por eso el azabache acostumbraba a dormir de cara al colchón. Interesante, pero no tanto como para anotarlo en un diario de investigación así que jaló las cobijas para cubrir a ambos, dejó a un lado sus lentes y apagó la lámpara.

Ya estaba somnoliento pero no alcanzó a dormirse todavía cuando notó el ruido de la madera vibrando, así que tanteó agarrando un teléfono y al ponerse sus anteojos vio que era un mensaje de Bokuto en el celular de Kuroo. Se frotó los ojos por debajo de sus cristales chasqueando la lengua, porque seguramente ahora que lo habían interrumpido le costaría como una hora volver a tener sueño, así que para distraerse se puso a revisar. Sabía la contraseña de Tetsuro así que no tuvo problema y abrió el chat de whatsapp que había iniciado el ex Fukurodani, tal vez era algo importante. Qué ingenuo.

De inmediato le empezó a doler la cabeza con semejante ortografía y le costó mucho entender lo que Koutarou escribía con tanta angustia, preguntándose cómo es que le habían permitido graduarse del colegio y tener un título universitario.

 _0:28/ Qroo ayudame!_

 _0:28/ creo k konoha me va a djar!_

Revisó los chats anteriores alegrándose de que Tetsuro sí escribiera más normal así que regresó a la conversación actual, respondiendo como si fuera el pelinegro. No tenía nada mejor que hacer de todos modos.

 _0:31/ ¿Sabes que es media noche?_

 _0:31/ no ay hora para las emrgensias!_

Preguntó lo que pasó con Konoha, aunque tuvo que borrar el '-san' respetuoso que había añadido por costumbre y agregó algunos emojis.

 _0:32/ ¿Ahora qué le hiciste para que se enojara?_

 _0:33/ nada! Kiero dcir… no fue toda mi culpa sta ves!_

 _0:34/ stábamos en los prebios con él en 4, ya sabes y yo le staba peñiscando el cul_

 _0:35/ culo, y kmo él gemía y le gustaba pnsé k le iba eso dl sado asi k se lo azoté y le dije qe buen culo tiens zorrita_

Tsukishima ya no quería leer nada tan privado pero los mensajes no paraban de llegar.

 _0:36/ pero kasi me ase vomitar ls pelotas con la patada k me dio_

 _0:36/ m dijo de idiota para arriba_

 _0:37/ y se fue a su ksa_

 _0:37/ k hago?_

 _0:38/ Podrías empezar por mantener privadas las cosas que haces con tu pareja._

 _0:38/ k dices?_

 _0:39/ si ablamos d eso todo el tiempo! Kmo cuando tsuki te amarró una vez o k le exita acerlo con la ropa puesta! y el audio qe me pasast en navidad, d vrdad es muy ruidoso cuando hacen sexo._

 _0:41/ Konoha tanbien… será xq son rubios?_

 _0:42/ Qué…_

 _0:42/ ¡¿Cómo?!_

 _0:42/ qéee?_

 _0:42/ bro?_

 _0:42/…_

 _0:43/ ay no_

 _0:43/ eres tsuiki vrdad?_

 _0:44/ ABORTEN, AVORTEEENN! BORRANDO MENSAGES, NO VISTE NADAAA!_

 _0:44/ no mates a Qroo!_

 _0:45/ No te preocupes, seguro te ponen a su lado en la morgue cuando Konoha-san sepa de esto._

 _0:45/ tsuki nooooooo!_

Apagó el celular para no recibir las llamadas desesperadas de Bokuto, no lo podía creer. Encendió la luz viendo al hombre a su lado con odio y decidió que no podía quedarse así.

Abrió la gaveta sacando unas tijeras.

En la mañana fue despertado más temprano de lo que hubiese querido por los gritos de Kuroo, aunque en vez de enojarse sonrió con mucha satisfacción al saber lo que acontecía en la mitad opuesta de la cama sin tener que girarse a mirar. Cerró los ojos para seguir descansando, después de todo ese día no tenía clases, mientras Kuroo recogía del colchón todo su pelo cortado.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Lo curioso de este oneshot es que lo hice con la única intención de poder meter algo de Konoha con Bokuto lol necesito darles un fic propio._


End file.
